Entre lesiones bromas y confesiones
by SoyFelizLeyendoFanfics
Summary: One - Shot Jori


Pov Tori

Me dirigía al Hollywood Arts, como cada mañana. Al llegar me acerqué a André, Cat y Robbie, que estaban hablando muy animadamente, mientras Trina se iba por otro lado.

Hola chicos - dije parándome al lado de Cat.

Hola chica - dijo André

Hola Tori - dijo Robbie

Holis Tori - dijo Cat

¿De que estabais hablando?

Bueno pues ... - empezó a decir André, pero se escucharon unos gritos.

¡NO! - Se escuchó gritar a Jade.

¡¿Por qué?! - Respondió Beck

¡NO! - siguió Jade. Que habrá pasado ahora.

¿Que ha pasado? - Les pregunté.

¡Nada que te importe Vega! - Y se fue. Miré a Beck.

¡Jade y su cabezonería, eso a pasado! - Gritó Beck, para que Jade alcanzara a oírlo.

¡Cállate Beckett! - dijo antes de dirigirse a su clase.

Pov Jade

¡¿Por que?!, en que momento se me ocurrió confesarme y más con el estúpido de Beck. ¡Ah ya me acuerdo! Fue cuando me volvió a insistir con que trate mejor a Vega, y yo tonta de mí pensando que si le decía la verdad de por que le hacía la vida imposible a Vega , me dejaría en paz con ése tema.¡ Pero no ! Ahora que sabe que me gusta Vega es más pesado y esta mañana a pasado a por mí y durante todo el trayecto me lleva tocando las narices con que le diga lo que siento. Así que ahora estoy entrando a Hollywood Arts, con Beck persiguiéndome.

¡Jade díselo! - gritó

¡NO! - Le grite, si no fuera por que es mi mejor amigo ya le habría clavado las tijeras en el cuello para que se callara.

¡¿Porqué?! - que insistente

¡NO! - Vi que nos acercábamos a nuestros "amigos".

¿Que a pasado? - calla Vega que es tu jodida culpa todo esto.

¡Nada que te importe Vega! - Le contesté y que no insistiera que le saco las tijeras me da igual en estos momentos, estar enamorada de ella. Me dirigí a mi primera clase después de coger mis libros de mi taquilla, cuando escuché gritar a Beck.

¡Jade y su cabezonería, eso es lo que a pasado!

¡Callate Beckett! - Grité entrando por la puerta de la clase aún vacía.

Pov Tori

Era cuarta hora ya estábamos todos en clase sólo faltaba Sikowitz, por llegar.

Hola alumnos - dijo Sikowitz entrando por la ventana.

Hola - saludamos todos.

Haber hoy vamos a hacer un ejercicio de improvisación - comenzó Sikowitz - así que …

¡Todos con las manos en alto! - Dijo un hombre alto y corpulento, carente de pelo y con unos tatuajes realmente horripilantes en los brazos.

A mi nadie me ordena y menos un calvo con mal gusto para los tatuajes - dijo Jade.

Estas segura... - dijo sacando una pistola - ... por que no creo que estés en posición de hacerte la valiente.

... - Jade no respondió estaba más pálida de lo normal. Entonces vi como ese hombre se me acercaba y me tiraba del brazo, hasta dejarme junto a el en el pequeño escenario en mitad de la clase, apuntando con la pistola a mi sien. ¡Hay treinta alumnos en clase por el amor de Dios! ¡Por que yo!

¿Que hace aquí? - en serio Jade me está apuntando con una pistola ¡y esa es tu maldita pregunta!

¿Usted no es el señor de la tele?, es famoso - dijo Cat inocentemente. Venga, sigamos haber quien se gana el premio a la pregunta mas estúpida.

Si, usted es el atracador de bancos al que busca la policía ¿ por que está en Hollywood Arts? - Dijo André.

Eso, ¿no debería estar huyendo con el dinero o escondiéndose? - agregó Robbie.

Éso sería muy aburrido - dijo, éste tipo está loco y no es por que me esté apuntado con una pistola en la sien y tenga la sangre fría de estar hablando y contestando tranquilamente a las preguntas de mis compañeros.

Pov Jade

Estaba viendo como un tío más psicópata que yo, tenía a la chica que amaba apuntada con una pistola. Esto era inaguantable quería levantarme y clavarle unas tijeras en la garganta. Pero eso no estaría bien, por que en dos movimientos antes el la mataría, y si fuera por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría.

Tú - dije levantándome.

Quieta o la mato – dijo

No por favor - pedí, en serio yo pidiendo por favor, ¡Aghh!, Para que luego digan - le propongo un trueque, ella por mí

Oh que bonito, estás preocupada por tu amiga, sabes las heroínas están muy sobre valoradas, los malos normalmente en la vida real somos los que ganamos - dijo, será cabronazo.

Por favor - dije mientras sacaba las tijeras de dónde las tenía

Ni se te ocurra hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir o la zorra de tu amiga las pagará - lancé las tijeras al suelo. ¡Nadie llama zorra a mi chica y vive para contarlo! ,en serio he pensado yo eso.

Por favor, que más le da una que otra, yo dejaría un cadáver más bonito que Vega – dije

Esta bien - me acerqué, cuando llegué me envolvió por el cuello con la mano que le quedaba. Rápidamente soltó a Tori y cambio de brazo con el que me agarraba. Entonces en un par de movimientos estaba apuntando a Tori.

"BANG"

Tori se cubrió de repente el brazo, el muy hijo de puta la había disparado, oh no sabia donde se metía, acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte, podía permitir que me apuntara con un arma, que se burlara de mi, pero atreverse a tocarle un pelo a Tori eso es algo de lo que se debería haber cuidado muy mucho, así que antes de que pudiera darse cuenta me gire bruscamente y le asesté el golpe más fuerte que pude, le arranqué la pistola de las manos y le puse el pie.

¡Perra! - Ladró

Este no se recuperaba todavía del golpe y no vio el pié así que cayó al suelo de espaldas. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Le golpeé de nuevo, una izquierda, dos derecha, tres centro, cuatro, cinco, seis , siete, ocho, nueve, estás repitiendo lo anterior. ¡Centro, centro, centro! ¡Izquierda!

JADE PARA - me gritó Beck - LE VAS A MATAR

Y se lo merece el muy cabrón - de repente entraron los policías.

¡Donde está! - Dijo uno de los policías.

Es esto - dije levantándome de el. Entonces le di un pisotón en la cara con mi bota - esto por infravalorarme e insultarme - entonces le pegué una patada en las costillas - y esto por que a Vega sólo la insulta y maltrata una persona y esa soy yo - finalice, vi como entraban dos de la ambulancia y acompañaban a Vega, así que salí de la escuela no necesitaba más Hollywood Arts por hoy. Llegué a mi coche y conduje hasta llegar a mi casa.

Pov Tori

No me lo podía creer Jade, ¡ Si Jade!, la gótica con arranques psicópatas que me odia con todo su ser acaba de ofrecerse a cambiarse por mí.

Oh que bonito, estás preocupada por tu amiga, sabes las heroínas están muy sobre valoradas, los malos normalmente en la vida real somos los que ganamos - dijo, la mirada de Jade irradiaba ira y ... ¿Preocupación?.

Por favor - dijo Jade, mientras sacaba las tijeras de dónde las tenía. Espero y no se le ocurra lanzar las tijeras - Ni se te ocurra hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir o la zorra de tu amiga las pagará - lanzó las tijeras al suelo. ¡Hey, zorra tu madre!.

Por favor, que más le da una que otra, yo dejaría un cadáver más bonito que Vega - dijo Jade. Si, siempre tiene que arruinar sus buenas intenciones con algún comentario ofensivo.

Esta bien - entonces Jade se acercó y el hombre cambió el brazo con el que me sujetaba, para luego dejarme libre y colocar a Jade en la posición en la que yo estaba antes . Me giré hacia mis compañeros agradeciendo haberme librado.

"BANG"

Una bala atravesó mi brazo y un dolor agudo se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me desplomé en el suelo, poco podía hacer ahora que este había decidido ensañarse conmigo.

¡Perra! - pero que ; me gire como pude y vi a Jade a horcajadas sobre aquel sujeto golpeándolo sin miramientos, solo de pensar que era su forma de demostrar que le importaba una sensación de satisfacción invadida mi estómago.

JADE PARA - le gritó Beck - LE VAS A MATAR

Y se lo merece el muy cabrón - respondió Jade. De repente entraron los policías.

¡Donde está! - Dijo uno de los policías.

Es esto - comentó Jade levantándose de el. Entonces le dio un pisotón en la cara con su bota - esto por infravalorarme e insultarme - y luego le asestó una patada en las costillas - y esto por que a Vega sólo la insulta y maltrata una persona y esa soy yo - bueno esas palabras no es que fueran las mas bonitas, pero dichas por Jade me lo podía tomar como una muestra de preocupación ... ¿Creo?.

Un par de hombres me ayudaron a levantarme y me acompañaron hasta una ambulancia, seguramente la trajeron por si acaso había mas heridos.

XXX

Cuándo llegamos al hospital me sacaron la maldita bala del brazo, me curaron la herida y me la vendaron.

Señorita, tenga cuidado con hacer movimientos bruscos ya que la herida podría abrirse y cámbiese las vendas cada día aproximadamente.

De acuerdo - tras eso salí del hospital junto a trina, ya que mis padres estaban en un viaje de negocios. Nos montamos en el coche y ella encendió la radio. A mitad de trayecto se me ocurrió hacerle una visita a Jade para agradecerle lo que hizo.

Trina podrías llevarme a casa de Jade

Para que quieres ir a casa de la bruja mala del oeste ¿a caso quieres que te clave sus tijeras en el brazo bueno que te queda? - yo la miré con desaprobación.

Por favor Trina - le suplique poniendo carita de cachorro.

Esta bieeeeen pero que conste que lo hago por que estas herida - yo le sonreí

Gracias hermana - poco después ya estaba frente a la casa de Jade, me baje del coche, y nada mas hacerlo mi hermana arrancó- ¡Gracias! - dije con sarcasmo. Me acerqué a la puerta de la casa de Jade y toqué el timbre.

Jade Pov

Estaba tranquilamente viendo una película de terror, "El tijeretazo", cuando oí el timbre de la casa. Paré la película, me levanté y me dirigí a abrir.

¡Quien quiera que sea mas vale que salga corriendo antes de que ... Vega! - se le notaba en la cara que se había asustado, y yo que sabía que iba a ser ella - ¿Que quieres?

Puedo pasar – dijo.

Aggh paaasa - dije con fingida molestia, claro que quería que pasara - Bueno, que se supone que te trae por aquí

Quería agradecerte

¿Agradecerme? - pregunté con una ceja arqueada. Ella asintió - el que, ¿que recibieras un balazo en el brazo?

No, que te ofrecieras a cambiarte por mi

Si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez tu brazo estaría bien

O tal vez estaría ... ya sabes - dijo señalando con su dedo hacia arriba - así que gracias

De nada Vega - dije - y si eso era todo pues ...

¿me estas echando? - dijo con una sonrisa

Ves que rápido pillas las cosas - al instante su sonrisa desapareció y apareció la mía.

Ok me voy – dijo, pero nada mas abrir la puerta se giró.

¿Y ahora que?

Te importaría llevarme a casa

Si

¿Si que?

Que si me importaría

Pero Jade, Trina me dejó tirada y estoy herida podría pasarme algo

Ok, yo te llevo - su sonrisa se amplió - ,pero …

Jo

Primero quiero acabar de ver la película - dije señalando al televisor

De acuerdo no pasa nada, ¿de que va?

De personas nada psicópatas que asesinan con tijeras - la cara de Tori era un poema - se titula …

El tijeretazo

Me sorprendes Vega, sí así se llama - le dije con una sonrisa diabólica. Me extrañaba de verdad que la conociera, pero tal vez yo lo habría mencionado algún momento.

De acuerdo pasemos la tortura cuánto antes, pero deja tus tijeras a veinte metros mínimo de mí.

Si Vega y a dos cuadras también - le sonreí, ella farfulló algunas cosas y luego me dijo que pusiera la película.

Pov Tori

Ay madre, creo que me voy a arrepentir de esto, está película es horrible no lleva ni dos minutos puesta y ya esta mi corazón que se me va a salir por la boca.

Ay Vega, no dramatices si no ha habido todavía ninguna muerte.

Pero la músi ... Ahhh - grité. Jade soltó una carcajada.

Ahora si puedes dramatizar - y la película continuó así durante 50 minutos que fue cuándo acabó - Vega no me dirás que no fue divertido

¡Claro! me encanta que me den ataques al corazón cada dos segundos - le dije enfadada - y ahora me llevas a mi casa

Si, voy a coger las llaves

Me levanté del sofá, con tan mala suerte que tropecé con unos ¿cojines? que había en el suelo, y por acto reflejo puse ambas manos para parar la caída - auuuch – me queje. Ahora entendía el dolor tan fuerte que me entró en el brazo, y eso que el medico me dijo que nada de movimientos bruscos. ¿Que narices hacían esos cojines en el suelo? Jade rápidamente se acercó.

Tori, pero que ... - dijo ayudando a levantarme - ¿Estas bien?

Eso depende desde la perspectiva desde la que se mire - le respondí. Tenia los ojos humedecidos por el dolor, ¡¿Como podía doler tanto?! – ¡¿que hacían esos cojines en el suelo?!

¿Oye que esperabas?, iba a ver una película, pretendía tumbarme así que los deje ahí.

¿y no pudiste pensar que alguien podría tropezar? – traté de decir enfadada, pero era imposible el brazo me mataba.

Si claro, yo iba a saber hace una hora y algo que una medio latina herida iba a venir a mi casa y se iba a tropezar con ellos – la fulminé con la mirada. Pero ella no me estaba atendiendo ahora, ya que su concentración residía en algún punto de mi brazo.

¿Pasa algo?

Tori eso es … ¿sangre? - Dijo señalando la parte trasera de mi brazo cerca de mi hombro.

Oh Dios se me abrió Jade, ya decía yo que dolía demasiado, ¡llama al médico!

¡Vega no exageres! - gritó

¡No estoy exagerando!, me duele mucho ¿sabes?

Si se que te duele, pero aun así exageras – dijo y acto seguido se acercó a la cocina y trajo una silla de allí – así que siéntate, creo que tengo unas vendas arriba ahora te las traigo -, pero que …

No estarás pensando en curarme tu la herida - le dije

Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer - y en diez segundos estaba abajo con el botiquín en la mano.

Pero no sabes

Si que se

Ok, de una sorpresiva manera sabes, pero ¿por que tienes vendas de esas? – vale, pregunta estúpida, podría ser por cualquier razón, pero soy demasiado curiosa.

Bueno hace unos años yo tuve un mal día, mi hermano mayor me provocó y bueeeno una cosa llevó a la otra y le clavé las tijeras - mi cara se contrajo ante sus palabras. Ay Dios esa razón cualquiera no mola nada - Vega deberías ver tu cara, obvio no le hice eso, las vendas las tengo por que mi hermano tuvo un accidente con la moto y las tuvo que usar ¿ok?

Ok - esta chica un día de estos me mata de un susto

Y ahora quítate la camisa - si la camisa ... espera ¡¿Que?!

¡¿Que?!

No pretenderás que te cambie las vendas sobre la ropa - me dijo, tenía razón, pero me daba demasiada vergüenza hacer lo que me pedía, delante de Cat no me importaría, pero Jade, ella es muy diferente - Vega al final o te desangras o se te cura la herida, por que éste ritmo tropical.

Está bien, si no queda mas remedio, pero ...

¿Que pasa ahora?

Que yo sola no puedo, ¿te importaría ya sabes ... ayudarme? - dije. Oh Dios esto era tan vergonzoso.

Pov Jade

Ahora era mi turno de decir ¡¿Qué?!, no, no, no y no, esto se empieza a ir por un camino de avance peligroso y al final de él pone el letrero de : PELIGRO NO TE HAGAS ILUSIONES. Haber Jade respira, esto es relativamente normal, se supone que ella no sabe nada, así que esto es muy normal, somos dos "amigas", no pasa nada.

¿Jade?

Si … disculpa – agarre el final de su camisa hice que pasara primero el brazo bueno, luego la cabeza y finalmente deslicé la camisa por el brazo herido, cuanto menos lo moviera mejor.

La vista que tenia de Tori era difícilmente mejorable, pero tenia mas control sobre mi misma cuando ella tenia la camisa puesta.

¿Esto Jade? - me dice

Emm ¿si?

¿El vendaje? – sentía mis mejillas arder, a este paso se acabaría dando cuenta de que algo me pasaba.

Si si lo ... siento - ves como decía, estaba mejor con la camisa.

¿Estás bien?

Perfectamente – dije, aunque todo depende desde donde lo miremos – ok, vamos allá -  
Comencé a deshacer el vendaje de Tori mientras ella se quejaba por lo bajo.

Pov Tori

El dolor del brazo cada vez era mas inaguantable. Jade ya había quitado la venda y comenzó a limpiar la herida. Dios como pica.

Auch - los ojos los empezaba a tener llorosos.

Venga ya limpie la herida ya sólo falta poner la venda nueva así que tranquila, eso si, va a doler - gracias por la aclaración. Jade comenzó a vendarme el brazo con fuerza para evitar que la herida se volviera a abrir. Mientras la colocaba sus manos acariciaban de vez en cuando mi piel y no podía evitar pensar que ojalá esto ocurriera en otra situación y no en esta. Ya estaba llegando al lugar de la herida y el dolor iba en aumento.

Auuuch, Jade duele mucho - me queje

Aguanta ¿ok? - las lágrimas empezaban a salir sin control - ves ya está – Si por fin y parecía que el dolor también iba remitiendo aunque demasiado poco a poco. Tengo que hacerme una nota mental de tener cuidado donde piso mientras esté herida.

Gracias - ella me ayudó a levantarme.

De nada - dijo. cuando por fin me vio de frente vio mis lágrimas - ¿estas llorando?

Si, pero no hay ganas de que te burles de mí

Ey ven aquí - me dijo mientras se acercaba y me limpiaba las lágrimas. Esto si era extraño, bueno aunque durante este ultimo día no tanto.

¿Por que?

¿Por que qué?

Todo - dije - el cambiarte por mi, la preocupación, todo ...

Pov Jade

¿Y que le decía ahora?Hola Tori, todo esto lo hago por que creo que tengo una "ligeeera" atracción hacia ti. ¡Ni de broma! Le digo eso y una de dos: se ríe o se ríe mas fuerte. Después de todo lo que le he hecho, no me extrañaría que no se lo tomara en serio.

Jade - dijo - me ... estoy preocupado ... llevas como en trance varios minutos - bueno cómo pensaba, ¿Que le digo? - Jade ... - Tori agitó una mano delante de mí cara - La perdimos ... definitivamente - ¡Ya sé!, bueno y que me estaba diciendo ella, ¡ah si!

Vega dejate de tonterías, y lo que hice lo hice por que ... tal vez si te considero ... mi amiga - las últimas palabras casi no las escuché ni yo, pero por la sonrisa en la cara de Tori ella si lo escuchó. En dos segundos mi barbilla descansaba sobre el cuello de Tori, me había abrazado.

Pov Tori

La abracé, no podía permitir que viera mi cara en este momento. Yo siempre pensé que cuándo Jade me dijera eso la alegría no me cabría en el cuerpo y eso sentí los primeros dos segundos, pero ahora no me siento así. Ahora siento una enorme y profunda desilusión, a pesar de que sabía que esto es lo que iba a conseguir, creo que finalmente me ilusioné con que algo mas pudiera pasar.

Me separe de ella y nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ahí me di cuenta que no podía callar más, aunque recién me venia a dar cuenta, creo que de una forma u otra ya sabia desde hacia tiempo que lo que sentía por Jade no era un simple deseo de amistad. Así que, que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Y si me tenia que animar, mejor hoy que parece de buen humor.

Yo …

¿Que pasa?

Yo … lo siento – dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla

¿Que … que estás – sus ojos me miraban con confusión. Fui acercándome cada vez mas ya estábamos a escasos centímetros – Tori …

Shhh, si vas a matarme hazlo luego – le susurré antes de acortar definitivamente le espacio entre nuestros labios.

Pov Jade

No me lo podía creer Tori me estaba besando, ella a mi y no yo a ella, bueno técnicamente si la estaba besando, pero a lo que me refiero es que había sido ella la primera en hacerlo. Pase mi mano por su aun desnuda cintura, atrayendola mas contra mi. El beso que en un inicio era lento se fue volviendo mas intenso. Le pedí acceso y ella me lo concedió, nuestras lenguas se encontraron tímidamente haciendo que ella gimiera entre el beso. Finalmente y en contra de mis deseos de seguir besándola, la falta de aire se hizo presente, así que nos fuimos separando poco a poco. Pero en contra de lo que me esperaba la cara de Tori irradiaba miedo. De verdad tenia miedo de mi.

¿Que, tan mal beso?

No claro que no, pero tu … yo … esto … - me acerqué y le dí un corto beso en los labios

¿Si? - ella rápidamente me abrazo, y noté como soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Pensé que no ibas a sentir lo mismo que yo

¿Y quien te dice que siento lo mismo que tu? - ella rápidamente me soltó, y bajó la mirada. ¡¿Qué?! Sabe como soy, me encanta molestarla y aun así ella sigue cayendo fácilmente en mis trampas ¿Que quiere que le haga yo? ¡Ay vale! - Tori era broma como después de lo de hace un momento crees que no siento lo mismo que tu – ella me dio un pisotón bien fuerte en el pie - ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió!

Pues también duelen tus comentarios, como crees que no te voy a tomar en serio si la mayor parte del tiempo tratas de burlarte de mi de todas las maneras posibles – era tan raro verla enfadada – mira mejor me voy – no pude hacer otra cosa que reír - ¿de que te ríes?

De que vas a llamar mucho la atención saliendo a la calle sin camisa, como te gusta provocar Vega – ella al darse cuenta se sonrojó

Pues deja de reírte y ayudame a ponerme la camisa

Tu no me das ordenes así que solo te voy a hacer caso en lo segundo – continué riendo mientras cogía su camisa y la ayudaba a ponérsela – Ya está

Bueno y ahora ¿me acompañas a casa o tengo que ir caminando?

Vete caminando

pero … tu dijiste que si veía la película me llevabas

Pero no contaba con que me lisiaras el pie con tu fuerza sobrehumana, no puedo conducir

Y luego soy yo la quejica, como te puede doler un pisotoncito de nada llevando las botas puestas – me pilló, odiaba cuando me devolvía la jugada

Está bien tira para el coche – ella sonrió victoriosa

Pov Tori

Lo conseguí, y no solo lo de que me lleve a casa, sino también besarla y no salir mínimo con el otro brazo lisiado. Ante eso no pude evitar que se me formara una sonrisa.

¿por que sonríes Vega?

Por nada – dije mientras nos montábamos en el coche. En pocos minutos llegamos a mi casa.

y … llegamos – me dijo. Me dispuse a salir cuando Jade me detuvo posando una mano sobre mi muslo. Le agradezco que no me retuviera por el brazo malo – Tori yo …

¿Si?

Solo quería decirte que … - sabia lo que me quería decir y también que no era lo suyo decir estas cosas, así que me acerque y deposite un beso en su labios, al separarnos ella me sonrió – Te amo

Y yo a ti Jade – finalmente salí del coche, fuera ya había anochecido, me giré y pude ver como Jade bajaba la ventanilla.

Mañana paso a por ti Vega – yo le asentí y ella rápidamente arrancó.

Me dirigí a casa, Trina estaba en el sofá pintándose las uñas y viendo un programa de esos de belleza que tanto le gustan.

Bueno hermanita sigues lisiada solo de un brazo o ahora tienes otra lesión.

¡Trinaaa! - le grité. Ella rió – paso de discutir contigo

Y si no discutes conmigo con quien vas a discutir por que con Jade ahora parece que te llevas de maravilla – me quedé estática

¿nos estabas espiando?

Yo no – dijo riendo. Entonces escuche una segunda risa demasiado familiar.

¿Cat?

Holis Tori – dijo mi pelirroja amiga abrazándome – me alegro de que tu y Jadey esteis juntas

Ves Tori ya te dije que no había sido yo - dijo Trina

Bueno sea como fuere me voy a dormir – le dije. Comencé a subir las escaleras – Oye Cat por cierto ¿Que haces aquí?

Yo … - pasó la vista por toda la habitación - … vine a visitarte, para que viéramos una película, pero … estabas con Jadey así que …

Me obligó a mi a ver la película con ella – finalizó Trina con fastidio.

Esta … bien – dije. Esto es raro, pero bueno son Cat y mi hermana tampoco es para sorprenderse que lo sea – Hasta mañana entonces

ok Tori hasta mañana – me despidió Cat.

Eso hermanita hasta mañana, y espero que sueñes con tijeras ... – yo me gire y le fulmine con la mirada - … y con la dueña de las tijeras también. 


End file.
